


Klaus, God of The Dead

by harrietpotter



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Power Acquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves accidentally acquires Atlantis and creates an empire wide cult.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Klaus, God of The Dead

There are two facts about Klaus Hargreeves that you need to know before we begin to learn about his story. One, Klaus does drugs and plays dumb every day, but he was always more mature than his siblings, he just hid it better. At the tender age of six, he first showed his genius in the reading of high school level books from the library. When his father saw him, he asked what he was doing, and Klaus seeing the jealousy on his siblings faces at the attention, lied and said he was looking at the pictures. By the time Klaus learned not to care what others think, his brain was so hazed with drugs that he just didn't care anymore, about himself, about life, and about anything. 

That brings us to our next point. Klaus is a coward and he will deflect or lie before he tells you anything honest about himself, because he's afraid. Afraid of getting attached and betrayed again, afraid of ending up in an alleyway just as his tormentor was finished with him, afraid of being in another unhealthy and abusive relationship. So he learned to hide his flinch whenever someone got to close, he learned to hide his automatic comprehension of almost anything and everything, and above all he learned to survive through trial and error.

Then he got stuck in the past, and met David Katz, and everything he learned was insignificant in the face of the fact that he had never loved anyone or anything as much as Dave. For the first time in his life, he actually cared about someone that he would kill and die for them. It didn't matter that he woke up to nightmares every night, didn't matter that his comrades died in front of him only to see there ghosts, didn't matter that he had to kill to survive. Dave was the only thing he loved in his broken and shattered heart, and as long as he had him, nothing else mattered.

And suddenly everything fell apart, when the bullet hit Dave's heart and Klaus felt his own shatter for what must be the millionth time. Then he was in the future, and everything passed in a blur of numb feelings. Klaus had no care left to give, and as Vanya- his favorite sibling, his wonderful compassionate sister- destroyed the world around him and Five pulled them towards the past, Klaus decided that he was done. Done caring about people and things only to get hurt in the end, done loving so much, but not getting anything in return. So Klaus let go as soon as he had confirmation that doing that was bad and bad usually met hurt or death. He personally hoped for Death, but if he had to die slowly that was okay too. And as Klaus released his grip on his siblings hands, he only felt peace.


End file.
